Left 4 Dead: tales of the witch
by SeiumiAndMegumiChan
Summary: this is my first story so please be nice     this story says it in the title, how she became to be the infected she is today, and also her infected friends, and crush. who is the witch's crush? read and find out! M for gore and swearing and stuff!
1. Tales of the Witch: Chapter one

This is a story i thought of while my little brother was playing left for dead it's about how the infected became who they are lol? it makes no sence when i say it like that but just read it! it's my first story so be nice! lol ^_^"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(present day)

"shhh..." Rochelle whispered, Coach and Nick turned around to see what their fellow survivor was so focused on. all was quiet until, "a witch?" Ellis grinned at the far off sounds of crying.

(a year before)

In the newly infected area of Toronto a girl in a white belly top and white jean shorts strolled through the dark streets. her shoulder length white hair framed her pale face perfectly, her complexion was like porcelain, just take away the blood stains. Her gold eyes scanned the broken glass and fires through out the town, tears filled her eyes, she looked down at her blood stained hands and smiled as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks and onto her palms. a girl no older then 16 killed her family.

(flashback)

"quick close the door Shirori!" her mother yelled to her daughter "WAIT! Tori said he'd come to get me!" a girl with auburn hair and bright amber eyes yelled at her mom. her mom's brown eyes flashed with a pained expression "Shirori, Tori's mother told me weeks ago...Tori got sick with this new flu...he's most likely gone by now." Shirori turned and looked at her mother. her heart sank, it felt as if she got shot in her gut, and then in her heart just to finish her suffering. her dad put a hand on her shoulder "i'm sorry Shirori but we don't want you to catch the disease , so please forget that boy and close the door!" her dad's grip got tighter and she winced at the pain. the pain was too much to bear all alone, without a word Shirori ran to her room and shut her door. For days Shirori did not speak to her family, she watched the news cast as it updated on the world wide disaster that seemed to spread like wild fire. the infected started to attack civilians and cause chaos everywhere they went, soon enough the whole world was in panic mode. Shirori olny left the room to eat even then she didn't talk to anyone, she would just go straight back to her room. once in her room she'd cry, wether it was day or night it didn't matter she'd cry for her friends and her best friend/ crush Tori. the two were childhood friends and Shirori grew to like him more then a friend, but she didn't have a chance to tell him how she felt thanks to the sickness. shirori hugged her pillow tighter as her thoughts of Tori burned her mind, his smile making the tears sting her eyes as they formed, she loved him. now he was gone and no one cared. Shirori wanted others to know her pain to loss someone close to them and why not start with her family? that night while her brother was on watch she killed him, shortly after she killed her mother and father. walking out into the dawn Shirori was ready for her new found life.

(end of flashback)


	2. Tales of the Witch: Chapter two

chapter two

The young teen walked through out the town's streets for days avoiding and killing other zombies that stood in her way. in her eyes pure determination shone as she carried the samurai sword she found at the mall near her apartment, it was nearly daybreak, but even then the infected acted it didn't matter. everyday and every hour there was a constant battle with very few minuets for rest. Shirori was tired, but she had to go to her friends, even if she was dying she had to see her friends and Tori one last time. Shirori looked around and remembered the area she was in, this was Mika's area. Mika went to the same high school as Shirori, the two were best friends since elementary, Shirori felt tears stream down her cheeks as she clenched the handle of her blade even tighter. walking into a familiar looking house Shirori put her sword out in front of her "MIKA!" Shirori screamed, her voice cracked as Shirori held in her tears. The sound of running made Shirori turn to face down the hall, she put her sword in position but before she could get a swing there was a loud gun shot and the zombie Shirori was about to slice in half fell face first into the hard wood floor.

Shirori's amber eyes shot upwards to see Mika standing down at the end of the hall with a double barrel shotgun in hand. Shirori felt tears start to flow in her eyes as her friend smiled at her "Shirori." Mika said walking up to the auburn haired teen. Shirori wiped her tears and looked up at her friend "yes?" Mika's green eyes met with Shirori's amber ones, without warning Shirori was pulled into a tight hug. "I'ts okay Shirori, let it out." Mika spoke in a soft tone. Shirori clenched onto her friend and let all her emotions come out in soft whimpers and sobs. Mika stroked Shirori's hair and lifted her chin "Shirori look at me," Shirori obeyed "I know where everyone is." Shirori's eyes widened in shock. "Cori, Niko, and Luka are at the safe zone." Mika said grabbing some guns, ammo, and tieing her hair up. Shirori blinked "so if we go to the safe zone, can we stay there for long?" Mika handed Shirori two pistols that Shirori slipped in the sides of her boots. Mika looked at her friend and shook her head "no. even if it's a safe zone, the infected will find us." Mika said shaking her head. Shirori looked at the ground and then back at her friend "okay Mika, let's find the others!" Shirori cheered putting a fist in the air.


End file.
